


Till It Thunders

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, They are so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Ava usually doesn't let it show but the fact that she is a clone sometimes still gets to her. The gentle sounds of a spring storm bring up some hard memories.





	Till It Thunders

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven’t heard “When the Party’s Over” by Billie Eilish I really really suggest that you listen to it while you read this and sob with me. That song is a MOOD.

Sara woke to the sounds of thunder rumbling through the apartment. Rolling over she reached out to put her arm around Ava but found the space empty. She figured she had gotten up to use the bathroom but after a few minutes of silence she sat up. Searching blindly through the room she looked for her pajamas that had been discarded earlier that evening in their previous love making. She pulled on her shorts and a tank top, walking barefoot through the apartment. The bathroom was empty and so was Ava’s office, with worry tickling the back of her mind she continued through the darkened rooms. She was about to call out her name until she came into the living room. Ava was sitting on the floor facing the window her back resting on the couch. A cup of tea growing cold next to her, long forgotten. Her unfocused eyes staring out the window looking at the heavy downpour of rain. Sara watched her for a moment the sound of another crack of thunder reverberating through the space. A silent tear rolling down Ava’s face had Sara finally moving towards her.

 

“Ava?” She called quietly. Ava looked up at her not moving from the spot as more tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sara wordlessly sat on the floor next to her pulling her close. Ava pressed her face into the crook of her neck as a soft sob escaped her. Sara ran her hand tenderly through her hair, holding her tighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not speaking just letting emotions flow out of her. Eventually Ava pulled back from the embrace wiping at her eyes, sniffling a bit.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly her voice hoarse from the tears.

“Why are you sorry?” Sara rubbed her shoulder gently.

“For crying on you like an idiot.” She sniffed.

“You’re not an idiot for crying.” Sara replied, waiting to see if Ava was going to open up about what was on her mind. She watched Ava’s eyes drift back to the window staring at the wet pane of glass.

“I remember being afraid of thunder.” She spoke quietly.

“Yeah?” Sara leaned back on the couch next to her, staring out the window.

“Yeah. I remember running into my parent’s room and they’d let me sleep there for the night. It was so nice, whenever there was a thunderstorm I’d think about it. It would make me feel better whenever I was stressed or upset.”

 

She paused wiping at her eyes again as fresh tears pricked at her vision. “ It doesn’t work anymore though. I woke up thinking about it when I heard the rain, but then I remembered that none of it was real. My friends, my family, none of the memories that I loved were real. The people who loved me weren't real. I’m just a clo-” The word died in her throat as she tried to speak. She shook her head eyes falling to her hands in her lap, as more tears fell onto her skin.

“I’m just a clone.” She whispered. Being told there had been 11 others just like her, still shook her to the core. The feeling of being replaceable sat heavy on her heart. Rain hitting the patio rang through the room as another rumble of thunder followed it. They looked out the window in silence as Ava’s words filtered through Sara’s mind.

 

“We talk about you a lot.” Sara finally spoke.

“Who?” Ava asked turning to her.

“Me and the team. We talk about you a lot.” Sara smiled softly. “Whenever you come over and hang out or after a mission, they talk about how awesome you are. Or sometimes how you cheat in mario kart.” They both laughed softly at that.

“Ray is just a sore loser.” Ava smiled a bit.

“He is but they love you Ava. I love you. The memories you have with me, with them, everyone at the Bureau, that’s real and no one can change that. There are others that look like you. But you...” Sara reached out putting her hand on Ava’s chest. “You are unique.”

 

Ava reached up closing her hand around Sara’s. She closed her eyes for a long moment letting her frantic thoughts wash away with the sounds of the rainfall.

“Can you say that for me?” Sara asked lovingly. Ava looked up at her debating whether the words felt real to her or not. After a moment of silence she finally repeated them.

“I am unique.” She said quietly.

“Like you mean it, Sharpe.” Sara slapped her leg lightly.

“I am unique.”Ava said again, this time with more confidence in her voice.

“That’s my girl. And no one can take that away from you, you hear me?” Sara’s steely gaze looked into her eyes sturnly.

“I hear you.” Ava smiled, leaning in pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She turned back to the window, leaning her head onto Sara’s shoulder as Sara brought her arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She planted another kiss on the top of Ava’s head letting out a relaxed sigh.

Sleep had long gone out of their minds, they sat there enjoying the peaceful rainfall. The sound of thunder already registering new memories in Ava's mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining outside (god bless I think the snow has ended but you never know with Michigan) and that song was playing, I was just looking out my window like "yes yes yes yes I have an idea"


End file.
